


Melty Sweets

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora knew she shouldn't have let Bow and Glimmer set her up on a blind date. She should just g- Oh! Wow, she's pretty...





	Melty Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing my U.S history essay. I hope you enjoy!!

Adora sighed as she moved the straw, stirring her half-melted milkshake. She leaned her chin against the palm of her hand, releasing the straw to check her phone, looking at the time.

It was half past 2, 30 minutes after the time that she had agreed to meet the person that Bow and Glimmer had set her on a blind date on. She was really beginning to think that they wouldn't show. It didn't take very long to get to the little fast food joint, even with traffic and she had given them ample time to get there. Plus Bow and Glimmer had told her that they had given her date her phone number in case of any emergencies, but no calls, no text, nothing.

Another five minutes ticked by, the milkshake only becoming more melted as she glanced at the clock again. Just… maybe ten more minutes would be okay. Surely, they just had got prepared late, or they were buying her a gift since it was their first date! Oh… who was she kidding? Her date wasn't coming.

\--

For Catra it had been just a regular Saturday afternoon, the restaurant being relatively busy but still not enough to be overwhelming. She just worked there about three days a week to earn a little bit of extra cash as she studied at the local college to get her degree in Business Administration. It was quite a fun place to work at if she admitted that to herself (she didn't) and the people were interesting enough.

But that didn't seem to be the case today. The atmosphere was a lot more gloomy than usual and all that gloom seemed to be concentrated around one single girl that had been sat in her seat for the last half hour. The blonde seemed to be periodically checking her phone, her expression becoming more sad with each passing minute.

Normally Catra wouldn't care much about customers that were in a funk, leaving them to their own devices unless they needed to order something in which case Catra would do her job. But there was something about the sad blonde that made Catra want to help. The blonde was cute… very cute.

The brunette hummed thoughtfully before heading over to the kitchen for a moment, placing an order that the blonde had in fact not put in at all. But she hoped that it would at least bring a smile to her face. She imagined that the blonde girl would look absolutely gorgeous once that sad glaze in her eyes faded away to reveal the shine of happy baby blues.

Catra made sure to keep an eye on the door, thankful that no one new seem to walk in, giving the chef enough time to go ahead and cook up the items that the brunette had asked for. She placed each plate on her tray and carried it out from behind the counter, walking over to the blonde and placing each plate down. ��Adora looked up in confusion, surprised that a brownie with ice cream had been placed in front of her when she hadn't ordered it. "Um… I didn't order this. It must be a mistake." She said softly, her gaze meeting those, wow, her eyes were so pretty.

Catra grinned a bit, giving the blonde a flirty wink. "It's on the house… I saw you were sitting here for quite a while and you kept looking at your phone, so I hope I didn't offend you by making an assumption, but I... I kinda figured that someone stood you up. I've been there before, so I know how it goes... It's just... You looked really down so I wanted to cheer you up... I imagine that you'd be glowing if you were happy, so I wanted to at least try to get rid of that sad look in your eyes."

Adora blinked a few times, her cheeks warming up as she looks over the beautiful waitress and then at the brownie in front of her. "I... Thank you, this is really sweet of you. You really didn't have to do this. How much does this cost? I'll pay for it."

The brunette shook her head, placing the tray down on the counter nearby. "None of that, I told you it's on the house... But if you really want to make up for the brownie, why don't you let me take you out on a date?"

Adora had to stop for a moment to think before bursting into giggles. "Do you always flirt like this with your customers, Ms..."

"My name is Catra, no need for the formalities and yours?"

"Adora."

"Well, Adora. Just do that you know, I don't flirt with every customer that enters the restaurant. Only the really cute tall blondes that deserve to be treated right." The brunette replied and took out her phone from her pocket. "Put your phone number in, princess. I'll make sure that you have a really fun date if you'd allow me to take you. You can say no, of course. But the offer is there."

Adora looked at Catra for a minute, thinking the options over before taking the mobile device from the brunette's hands and typing in her phone number. She also sent herself a text so that she could have Catra's number. "Yeah... I think I'd like that..."

Catra smiled, earning a bright smile in return that made the waitress's heart skip a beat. "Alright... Is it alright if I plan it? Or would you prefer to plan it together?"

The blonde hummed, a soft twinkle in her eyes. "If you have an idea in mind, I'll go with your plan. Surprise me, Catra."

"Perfect... I'll text you the details after I get off of work, okay? Enjoy your brownie, princess."

Adora smiled as she watched Catra grab her phone back and the tray, leaving the blonde alone to her own devices. Though she had been quite upset earlier that day that her blind date hadn't shown up, it seemed that fate had a different plan for her. The brunette having been there and brightened up her day with a simple brownie and a smile.

She couldn't wait to see what Catra had in store for their date. Adora not knowing then that she had just met the love of her life. That this day was a day that marked the beginning of their story. That this story was the one that got told on their wedding day as they held hands, rings shimmering the sunlight rays.   



End file.
